Musou Idol
by Rikku Hedervary
Summary: UPDATE: Seorang peserta baru yang sedang ber'cosplay'-ria, namun hasilnya? dan juga iklan yang sangat anakromisme, cekidot chap barunya!
1. Chapter 0

my 2nd fic : "Musou Idol"!!!!!!!!!!!! cuma lagunya pengennya INDONESIA banget, sorry ya...T_T

oye, oye, oye, ye, ye, oye, oye, oye, ye, ye (ni author malah nyanyi lagu korea 'Oh Yeah' by MBLAQ sambil ngedance a'la MBLAQ...jujur, grup penyanyi korea ntuh hebat banget kalo ngedance!)

**WARNING** : sotoy, gaje, ngaco, ngawur, 'n ketawa gak ada batasny sehingga para readers bisa masuk RSJ -dijitak-

**disclaimer** : KOEI Warriors is not mine!!! klo gak suka, gak usah baca! tpi boleh juga dibakar kayak Lu Xun XD -dihajar-

**Chapter 0**

hi, readers!!

disini pesertanya adalah character dari SW3, DW6, ama DW Strikeforce 2 (yang ada Cai Wenji-nya!),,, oia,,, sebagai fanfic ini berjalan,,, tolong request chars ama lagunya yg dinyanyiin karena nerima peserta dulu sblum ngekonser, 'n gw ga tau syapa yang jadi jurinya T_T jadi tolong syapa aja yg jadi juri,, maksimal 4 orang!!!!! strategist juga boleh!!

PERINGATAN : PARA READERS HARUS REQUEST LEWAT REVIEW!!!!!! karena author ga akan ngebuat chapter lain,,,, MINIMAL HARUS 10 ATAU LEBIH kalo bisa!!!!!!!!!!

misalnya : Hanbei Takenaka mo nyanyiin lagu Justin Bieber (karena suaranya kayak cewek XD!!! –dihajar Hanbei FC- ni bakal dibuat lho!!!! (readers : katanya pengennya lagu INDO gimana seh????? –nendang Bella-) uwah!!! maafkan daku, lagunya sesuka hati readers aja!!!! (YAY!!!!))

untuk hostnya,, saia aja yg selama ini di kolong tempat tidur.......(aneh ya,, author bakal acting.....)

nah trus, udah segitu aja!

* * *

do it do it chu~, do do do do it chu~, do it do it chu~ (sarap ni author sekarang malah nyanyi Chu~ by f(x) , jadi ni lagu korea lagi.......)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! jangan lupa yah!!!!!!** cara ngetiknya, sesuka hati readers aja!!!!!!

sekali lagi klo ga di-review, Bella ga mau buat chapter lain!!!!!!!! **OKE!!!!!**

maklumlah author ini masih SD, tapi udah punya karya, kelas 6 ^^


	2. Chapter 1

lanjutan dari Musou Idol.....

yah..... jurinya udah ketemu (ketemu????? maksud?????) emm.... maksudnya udah... apa ya...... ga tau gue.... *digetok*

syapa ya yang jadi juri????

Aya Gozen.... (SW3 non-playable chars!!!!!! tapi bagus juga kalo jadi juri....)

Okuni....

Lu Xun.... (KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!)

ama.... Sakon Shima!!!!!!!

-ini semua kengawuran gue,, jadi tolong harap jangan protes...-

inget ya..... wajah mereka tuh SW3, DW6, ama DW Strikeforce 2

begini ceritanya.... tapi dengan sedikit latar WO1

* * *

ketiga juri ini (Okuni, Lu Xun, ama Sakon) bertemu dengan juri baru, ia memakai jubah putih,, Lu Xun pun langsung nanya....

"Siapa itu???",, tanyanya

"Kalo gak salah itu..... Aya Gozen..... kakaknya Kenshin......",, pikir Sakon (SUMPAH!!!! Aya Gozen tuh lebih tua dari Kenshin,, beda dari mereka tuh 6 TAHUN!!!! trus dya lahir tahun 1524........ mungkin)

"Ya... mungkin.... sedikit ngecurigakan deh....",, kata Okuni

Tiba-tiba..... Aya ngehampiri mereka...

"Hai semuanya.....",, katanya,, mereka pun langsung kaget....... (halah...)

"hai.... kita mulai yuk acaranya",, kata Okuni

* * *

Sesaat di tempat peserta,, para juri udah duduk di kursi juri,, mereka penasaran siapa peserta pertama nya.....

Peserta pertamanya adalah Takenaka Hanbei........

"Oke...... namamu Hanbei ya??",, kata Aya Gozen

"Iya.... saya akan menyanyi kan lagu Justin Bieber yang judul lagunya 'Baby'.....",, jawab Hanbei dengan suara ceweknya (emang iya!)

"Oke... silahkan nyanyi.",, kata Okuni

"_You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart,....._",, nyanyian Hanbei yang belum kelewat false-nya

"_And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_",, terusan nyanyian Hanbei sampe segitu aja.........

"Wah..... bagus sekali kayak penyanyi aslinya......",, jawab Okuni dengan senang hati

"Menurutku bagus juga,, trus ga ada yang kelewat false pula,, HEBAT!!!!",, semangatnya Lu Xun (emang dia kayak gitu???)

"Dipikir-pikir dia hebat juga....",, jawab Aya

"Menurutku juga sama kayak kalian",, jawab Sakon

"Makasih..",, jawab Hanbei

"_Okelah kalo begitu_,, mungin kamu masuk ke babak berikutnya,, kamu dapat kertas emas (apa ya??? ga tau gue) ini,, selamat ya",, kata Sakon dengan berlogat Tegal

"UWAH, MAKASIH!!!!!",, seru Hanbei langsung keluar dari ruangan dengan kegirangan (halah)

"Anak yang aneh.... tapi bagus juga suaranya..",, pikir Aya

SIAPAKAH PESERTA KEDUANYA????? BACA DONK!!!!!

TBC...

* * *

author : fyuh...

??? : HOI!!!!! TBC itu nama penyakit tau!!!!!!!

author : biarin tapi ada kata lain dari tuberkulosis...... nah pembaca,, saia bertemu dengan orang sableng ini *ditabok ???*,,, kalian harus request syapa chars-nya trus lagu yang bakal dinyanyiin oke!!!! review ya..... kalo di flame, mangga........

??? : hah? mangga? mana? gue mau donk......

author : BUKAN BEGO! *ngehajar ???*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Ranmaru's dare!!!!

wah ada review dri **Heixarn Mizu, **dia ngusulin chars ini,, nih tulangnya (lempar tulang kemana aja atau lebih tepatnya ke segala arah -LOH????-),, nah klo fanfic pertamanya saia jawab,, apa lu kata?!* saia 'kan cwe...... -huweeeee,, kok marah.......-

*= ucapan a'la tmen-tmen SD

ok let's start it!

Setelah Hanbei,, selanjutnya adalah Mori Ranmaru (author rada bingung ama nama belakangnya Motonari ama Ranmaru,, soalnya klo nama belakang Motonari ada garis diatas o tuh dibaca Mouri....).....

"Ok,, pasti ini Ranmaru ya...... kmu beneran cowok ya???",, tanya Lu Xun

"Memang aku beneran cowok,, tapi cowok tulen,, banyak orang bilang aku ini 100% cewek,, aku terlalu bosan kayak gitu....",, jawab Ranmaru

"Ok ok,, mau nyanyiin apa?"

"Mmmm.... kayaknya lagu...... Wali yang judulnya 'Jomblo Ditinggal Mati' deh (HAH????? emangnya dia berpengalaman kayak gitu??? so what aja deh..... hei para readers gak nyambung 'kan?????)....."

"Ok,, silahkan nyanyi..."

"_bicara tentang cinta  
bicara manusia  
bicara tentang setia_

_setia yang ku alami  
setia sampai mati  
sampai buat ku begini_

_dan aku begini  
karna kekasih hatiku telah pergi  
dan takkan kembali  
ia telah mati  
kenalkan namaku.........._

_aku jodi, jomblo ditinggal mati  
jadi pacarku tak rugi _-author muntah darah...-_  
aku jodi, jomblo ditinggal mati  
pokoknya buy one get one free _(????)_  
aku jodi, jomblo ditinggal mati  
yang pasti ku setia sampai mati........_",, suaranya mungkin kelewat batas (alias false),, astaga.........

"Suaranya agak sedikit kelewat batas,,, diusahain lagi yah......",, kata Aya Gozen

"Gak apa-apa walau sedikit false.......",, kata Lu Xun...

Juri lainnya diem aja..... mungkin hasilnya gak lolos.......

"Maaf ya, Ranmaru,, lain kali kalo suaranya udah pas,, tahun depan kesini lagi.....",, kata Okuni

"Iya.....",, jawab Ranmaru

Akhirnya Ranmaru gak lolos ke babak berikutnya........ (gomen ya Heixarn.....)

Siapa selanjutnya????????

* * *

WAHH!!!!! maafkan daku Heixarn!!!!!!! lain kali review lagi ya!!!!!! TT_TT


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3 musou idol : iklan menyelonong part1

nya~~~ ga pa-pa dong Heixarn-nee (kmu pasti cewek 'kan???),, walau lebay,, tampangmu masih kayak kemaren??? ni gue beli tulangnya!! *lempar tulang lagi lalu ditampar*

oia karena udah 2 peserta iklan dulu yach!!

ini iklannya

* * *

Nagamasa : halo kak,, Oichi-nya ada ga?

Nobunaga : siapa ini??

Nagamasa : Eti kak

Nobunaga : Egi??

Nagamasa : ETI!!

Nobunaga : Edi??

Nagamasa : t, t,TAI, TAI!!!!

Nobunaga : Ohh tai,, kok tai bisa ngomong????

Nagamasa : AHHHH!!!!!!! *jerit histeris*

Ada Break,, Ada CitCat (plesetan KitKat)

END OF IKLAN MENYELONONG......

* * *

please review ya!

oia sebenernya iklan di atas 'kan harusnya cewek,, tapi Nagamasa cocok ah! *dihajar*

lain kali kalo ada request lagi,, jangan lupa,, kalo iklan juga boleh!


	5. Chapter 4

chap 4 musou idol

wakakakak gila,, pesertanya aneh-aneh,, key lanjut.

* * *

ini dia peserta ketiga,, siapa namanya,, nya,, nya,, nya~!!!! (ketularan Fitri Tropika yang itu loh!!!)

ini dia.... DONG ZHUO!!!!!

-suara jangkrik-  
he? Dong Zhuo??? tunggu,, knapa harus dia??? 'n knapa dia jadi peserta MI???

mungkin karena dia pengen dapet fans cewek,, tapi suaranya gimana ya?????? key kembali ke laptop,,, (sekarang jadi ketularan Tukul Arwana *ditendang*) karena author ngetiknya juga di laptop (pantes..)

"HAH????? DONG ZHUO??? KOK BISA??????",, seru para juri dengan keselnya kecuali Aya (sumpah dia gak kenal ama dia *dihajar*)

"oh? yaiya lah masa' yaiya dong,, dulu 'kan pergi ke sekoLAH,, bukan sekoDONG",, jawab Dong Zhuo (sarap ni orang *dihajar lagi*)

"iyo iyo,, mo nyanyi lagu opo??",, tanya Sakon dengan logat Jawa-nya bin keselnya

"mo nyanyi lagu 'Madu Tiga'.",, jawab Dong Zhuo singkat, padat dan jelass

"iya iya,, silahkan nyanyi",, kata Aya

"_aih senangnya dalam hati  
kalo beristri dua  
seperti dunia  
ana yang punya_

_kepada istri tua  
kanda sayang padamu  
kepada istri muda  
i say i love you_

_istri tua merajuk  
balik ke rumah istri muda  
kalo dua dua merajuk  
ana kawin tiga_

_mesti pandai pembohong  
mesti pandai temberang  
tetapi jangan sampai  
eh pecah temberang...._",, nyanyian Dong Zhuo yang kelewat 'bagus' itu........

"nyanyianmu sama sekali tidak menarik -_-"........",, kata Aya (rupanya Aya nyadar juga......)

"SEBENERNYA AJANGMU BUKAN DISINI TAU!!!!!!!",, kesel juri lainnya

"maap ya...",, kata Aya

"HUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!",, tangisan Dong Zhuo sambil keluar dari tempat 'itu' *dihajar sampe mati*

"eh,, kalian tau tentang dia??",, tanya Aya

"ya tauk lah,, dia itu 'kan suka ngerebut cewek-cewek lho!",, jawab Okuni

"oh begitu toh....",, gumam Aya

"jangan suka makan cabe

cabe itu pedes rasanya

jangan suka godain cewek

cewek itu banyak BISANYA!!!!",, ujar Lu Xun dengan pantun lebay-nya

TBC...

* * *

wakakakak maap ya Heixarn, blum dapet ide dari iklan 'itu',, sekale-kale 'Pond's' aja kek,, mnurutku itu paling tepat -_-.........

gue emang berurusan ama adek gue,, cuma simakin pantun.. ini pantunnya

_tukang pelet orang Jawa_

_eiiitt si monyet malah ketawa??_

BEWARE : JANGAN KETAWA YANG PANTUNNYA!!!! karena disitu ada maknanya...... XD

nah,, kalo yang pake 'dua tiga'-nya tuh si Jarjit dari Upin & Ipin


	6. Chapter 5

woah,, apdet nya cepet ya ~ *nyembah* key let's start it!

* * *

setelah Dong Zhuo siapa lagi ya????

ini dia.... DIAO CHAN!!!!!!

nah lho??? Diao Chan??? knapa ya???? 'kan udah punya Lu Bu,, gimana seh???

"kau ini.... Diao Chan ya...",, kata Aya

"iya,, aku ini pengen jadi penyanyi terhebat (??)!",, seru Diao Chan

"mm... mo nyanyi lagu apa??"

"mo nyanyi 'Jangan Lebay'-nya T2",, jawab Diao Chan

"oke,, silahkan nyanyi"

"_di handphone-ku  
penuh dengan pesanmu  
setiap detik dan di setiap waktu_

_katamu  
ku harus begini ku harus begitu  
tak boleh kesana tak boleh kesitu  
a… a… aku bisa gila_

_masa bodoh aku tak peduli  
ku tak sanggup  
aku pergi_

_please deh jangan lebay  
jangan paksa ku tuk begitu begini  
please deh jangan lebay  
kau pikir aku ini siapamu  
oo… please… jangan lebay........_",, nyanyian Diao Chan yang merdu ampe suaranya semirip dengan T2 toh (halah).......

"waw,, MERDU BANGET!!!",, jerit para juri kecuali Aya

"ya mungkin nyanyianmu terlalu tepat,, semirip penyanyi lainnya,, aku kasih amanat,, kalo memilih lagu perempuan,, nyanyianmu terlalu bagus",, kata Aya

"jadi,, KAMU LOLOS KE BABAK BERIKUTNYA!!!!",, nambah jerit para juri lainnya

"wah,, y-y-yang bener???? ASYIK!!!!!",, seru Diao Chan

"nih,, kuberikan kertasnya",, nambah Aya

"wah senengnya~",, kata Diao Chan dengan lebay *dihajar*

* * *

sekarang ini diperbanyak orangnya... ee.. maksudnya pesertanya... lanjut

syapa peserta berikutnya???

ini.... TACHIBANA MUNESHIGE!!!!!!! *fangirl mode ON!!*

knapa ya?? nanti juga dianggap punya fangirl lebih karena CAKEPNYA!!!!!!

"waw,, syapa dia??",, tanya Lu Xun

"Oh.. dia ini Muneshige, lho!",, jawab Okuni

"tapi..... knapa dia mirip dengan Cao Pi???",, tanyanya

"Aku pun gak tau,, mungkin saluran teve KOEI (itulah nama stasiun teve ini....),, emang rada harus kayak gitu,, deh,, sumpah saia gak tau",, jawab Okuni

"Oia,, Muneshige,, kamu mo nyanyi lagu apa???",, tanya Aya ke Muneshige

"mo nyanyi lagu 'Ichibousenri no Kaze'-nya pengisi suaraku (a.k.a Touchi Hiroki,, sumpah gue denger tah di youtube,, suaranya mirip banget!!*)",, jawab Muneshige

"waw,, lagu Jepang,, silahkan nyanyi"

"_Higashi no sora kara fukinukeru asakaze  
Tome maru koto naku tada karoyaka ni  
Mukaikaze kara oikaze ni nari yuku_

_Aa ransei ni ikiru tomo shizuke ki kokochi nite  
Ano kaze no gotoku susumi yukou  
Hate naku senri made miwatashi kakenukeyou  
Jidai wa kae rareru  
Ore tachi no kono tede_

_Hageshiki doshaburi itsu no hi ka osamaru  
Tooku ni mi yuru wa ano hikaru sora  
Takaga tenka da izure wa hare to naru_....",, nyanyian Muneshige yang MIRIP banget ama pengisi suaranya

"WOW.....",, seru mereka kecual Aya (lagi??)

"Hebat sekali,, gak ada coment,, jadi lolos deh ",, kata Aya

"Makasih..",, jawab Muneshige

suasana di luar tempat audisi...

"WAW,, dia itu cakep banget!!!!",, kata peserta lainnya,, siapa lagi itu bukan Kai???

"iya bener banget!!",, kata peserta ke-duanya,, Kunoichi,, "senyumnya dia itu bisa-bisa muka kita jadi suka!!",, nambahnya

Muneshige pun tersenyum,, lalu,, "KYAAAA!!!",, seru peserta cewek (liat ending cutscenes-nya Kai di youtube**)

* * *

maap ya saia jadi gak punya ide lagi,, lain kali baca terus!!!

oia yang asterisk itu adalah sumbernya

ini sumbernya:

* = di youtube

** = saia gak tau,, tapi liat aja

REVIEW YA PEMBACA!!


	7. Chapter 6

Musou Idol chapter brapa ya? oia! chapter 6!

maaf ya saia LoLa (Loading Lambat,, a.k.a telmi) bwt chars dan lagunya, gara-gara UASBN, Jogja, apa kek,, blablablablabla *digetok karena kebanyakan bacot* oke let's start it

iklan menyelonong #2 : sabun CITRA!

Mitsuhide : "hey Lu Xun! anterin si Shang Xiang dong!"

Lu Xun : "ha? si 'Lady Brownies' itu ya?" (saia baru tau,, klo retainer-nya ada yang suka ngejek permaisuri... *dihajar Lu Xun*)

Mitsuhide : "iya,, anterin ya plissssssss!" (mukanya sangat memelas dan memohon)

Shang Xiang,, yg lgi OR sambil k rumahnya lalu mengambil sabun CITRA

Promosi : SABUN CITRA dengan bubuk MUTIARA ALAMI (gantinya bengkoang nehhh) untuk memutihkan kulit wanita CHINA (saia lupa kalimat sabun citra aslinya)

Lu Xun : "SHANG XIANG!",, manggil- tau-taunya yang manggil orang lain yaitu RANMARU

Shang Xiang ngelambai tangannya karna Lu Xun gak tau kulitnya udah berubah jadi PUTIH ALAMI

Lu Xun gak tau klo kulitnya dia udah berubah...

Kembali ke SHOW! (Oom Tukul's style)

Okuni : "Oke syapa lagi nih?"

tiba-tiba ada suara getokan pintu yang sangat keras (emangnya ada ya?) dengan suara "WOI! BUKAIN PINTU DONK~!",,, suaranya menyerupai BANCI TAMAN LAWANG (bagi yang gemar membaca 'Lagak Jakarta 100 tokoh yang mewarnai Jakarta' tau 'kan ciri-cirinya) di Jakarta *dijitak* (tau kan ini syapa?)

Aya : "Oke oke akan kubuka pintunya",, nadanya yang membosankan

"Oke ku-time mundur loh."

? : "Assalamu'alaikum! Ato, toato(?)!,, suaranya udah kayak Fizi di Upin & Ipin

5...

4...

3...

2..

1..

WHATTHEF*CK,,,WHATTHEHELLTHATOUTFIT!

setelah dibuka pintu... seorang LELAKI dengan pakaian CEWEK siapa lagi klo bukan si ZHANG HE? (bgi jawabannya Zhang He selamat anda mendapatkan pulsa gratis! (tapi bo'ong hahaha *dihajar massal*)), dandananya udah menor *dibunuh*,, baju tuh udah agak kekecilan (ukurannya apa? XXS? LOL),,, para juri udah pada jawsdrop...

Sakon : "Apa-apaan nih?"

Lu Xun : "Outfit-mu sangat parah,, Zhang He..."

Zhang He: "tapi ini 'kan membuatnya aku CANTIK tauk!" (author dan para pembaca pun muntah darah)

Lu Xun : "Ya ya ya,, mo nyanyi lagu apa?" _'palingan juga lagu cewe'_

Zhang He : "Lagu Dirty Eyed Girls yang Abracadabra~!" (bgi yang gak tau tuh lagu,, itu lagu korea...)

Okuni : "baiklah,, silahkan nyanyi..."

para juri udah memasang alat translator ala Jimmy Neutron

Zhang He: "_Ereoda michyeo naega _(I'm going to go crazy like this) (pake gaya pinggul kekanan kekiri bukan goyang)_  
Jimseung jimseung gatdeon geureon naega _(Me, who's like a beast)_  
Neo ddaemoonae dola naega _(I'm going crazy because of you)_  
Deureoun naro byeonhae naega _(I'm changing into my dirty self)

_Etaeli taolaeda _(I put a spell on)_  
Jumooneul ddo geoleo _(The Italy towel again)_  
Naega geu nomgwa _(I'm asking you to tear me apart)_  
Jjijeojyeo dallagogo _(With that guy)

_Every Night I deureoweo_ (Every night I am dirty) (pke gaya ngerangkak)_  
Ssisseora ya jom ssisseora! _(Go wash! Hey, wash up a little!)_  
Every Night I deureoweo _(Every night I am dirty)_  
Ssisseora ssisseora! _(Go wash, go wash!) (ajakannya aneh)

_Binu binu _(Soap, soap) (pke gaya ketek kirinya diPEGANG)_  
Naegae gajyeoda jweo! _(Bring it to me!)_  
Mweorado nan ssitgaesseo _(I'll wash anything)_  
Gyeotuldo nan ssitgaesseo _(I'll even wash my armpit hair)

_Binu sseoseo _(Using the soap)_  
Nae paentido yeah~ _(For my panties, too, yeah~)_  
Modeungeol ssitgaesseo _(I'll wash everything)_  
Nae momeun naega ssitgaesseo_ (I will wash my body)

suaranya serupa dengan D.E.G,,, pasti ini gak lolos...

Okuni : "ajakan untuk MANDI? ada-ada aja kamu..."

Lu Xun : "Sebaiknya kamu berusaha untuk suaranya lagi deh,, lagunya udah ANCUR lagi..."

Akhirnya Zhang He GAK LOLOS juga ,, palingan juga nangis...

Oke syapa aja sih yang lolos

- Hanbei

- Diao Chan

- Muneshige


	8. Chapter 7

musou idol chap 7

huah senangnya~~~~! untung promosi fanfic ini lewat fb berhasil! and Shingen jadi super nista deh...

oke lanjut

* * *

re-Iklan Menyelonong Part 2 (kak R***** bilang Lu Xun yang jadi cantik)

di Honnoji (eh apa itu?)

Mitsuhide : "Eh,, anterin si Lu Xun dong!" (nemplok ke Ranmaru)

Ranmaru : "Oh,, si 'Brownies Boy' itu ya?"

Mitsuhide : "Yaya plis~~..." (muka tuh memelas)

tau tau nya si Lu Xun malah ngorekin pipi yang dibawah mata kanan-nya (tau 'kan di DW6) lalu ia berniat mandi dengan sabun CITRA

Promosi : SABUN CITRA dengan bubuk MUTIARA ALAMI,, menjadi kan kulit WARIA CHINA *dikemplang* tampak PUTIH

Ranmaru : "LU XUN!" (yang manggil bukan Lu Xun tapi SHANG XIANG)

Lu Xun : "Woi,,, ini gue,,, Ranmaru!" (ngelambai-lambai tangannya)

Ranmaru : "?(dalem hati : _aneh perasaan bukannya kulit dia item? jangan-jangan...DIA LEBIH CANTIK LAGI!_)

TV mengabur (?)

* * *

oke kembali lagi

Aya : "Siapa lagi ya?" (baca kertas review)

**Overlord Azer Khushrenada**

**Request Kenshin Uesugi ama Shingen Takeda bareng bareng nyanyiin Metal Vs. Dugem atau...  
Nobunaga Oda nyanyi Jangan Menyerah...  
Kalo bisa dibikin lulus**

Aya : "Author blum ada peringatan berapa orang yang ikut jadi peserta,,, alhasil pilihnya adalah dua-duanya saja,, dripada ngomel mending buka mulut aja..."

tau-taunya Shingen ama Kenshin udah dateng (oalah...)

Aya : "Loh adek? tumben masuk jadi peserta!" (bengong) "tpi... apa ya nama dino yang makan sayur? (?)" *ditimpuk Aya*

Kenshin : "Lha itu kan kakak yang tau,,,, cepetan gue mo nyanyi nih!"

Shingen : "Kalo aku sih,, BROTOTOTSAURUS (?)" *author digampar Shingen* (author: "ampunnnnn Shingen-sama!")

Sakon : (Dalem hati : _Busyet dah,,, knapa Shingen-sama jadi abal kelakuannya?_)

Aya : "Oke pasti lagu 'Metal vs. Dugem' ya 'kan?"

Kenshin + Shingen : "KOK TAU?"

Aya : "Yaiyalah masa' yaiyadong orang aku mbaca review dri seseorang juga!" (senyum jail) "Yaudah silahkan nyanyi"

Shingen : "_kita anak metal..._  
_kita kalo joged sukanya mental-mental  
tabrak sana, tabrak sini seperti kuda binal  
kita __bisa__ lincah walaupun cuma pakai sendal  
abis joged pegal-pegal_

_kita selalu optimis  
lebih suka ngangguk-ngangguk  
apa saja kita setuju  
ayo semua ngangguk-ngangguk_

_guk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, guk  
guk, ngangguk, ngangguk, __kayak__ ayam lagi ngantuk, tuk  
guk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, ngangguk, guk  
guk, ngangguk, ngangguk, kayak __orang__ lagi batuk, __tuk tuk_"

Kenshin : "_kita anak dugem, pagi atau __malem__  
bisa tetep dugem walau badan bau asem_(?)_  
kita anak dugem tidak macem-macem  
tetep bisa kalem walau diajak berantem_ (sendirinya juga gak kalem tuh mukanya hahaha... *dihajar Kenshin*)

_kita anak dugem, pagi atau malem  
bisa tetep dugem walau badan bau asem  
kita anak dugem tidak macem-macem  
tetep bisa kalem lek gelud ora gelem_

_kita selalu pesimis  
lebih suka geleng-geleng  
apa saja tidak setuju  
ayo semua geleng-geleng_

_leng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng  
leng, geleng, geleng, kayak ayam lagi jereng  
leng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng  
leng, geleng, geleng, kayak orang di tempeleng_"

suaranya nggak nyambung ya... (A/N : knapa Shingen jadi anak metal? karna rambut di SW2 adalah MERAH...)

Aya : *jawsdrop* (dalem ati : ini mah ajangnya dimana ya?) "Kayaknya gak lolos deh..."

Kenshin : "Abis dipaksa sih..."

Aya : "okelah kalo begbegbegitu latihan lagi di rumah ya..." (Kenshin ama Shingen udah keluar) "oia siapa lagi?"

Lu Xun : "Bukannya Nobunaga-sama?"

**Nobunaga Oda nyanyi Jangan Menyerah...  
Kalo bisa dibikin lulus**

Lu Xun : "Tuh 'kan apa yg gue bilang..."

Aya : "Mmmm... security,, tolong panggilkan Nobunaga Oda"

security-nya keluar langsung,,, ke tempat para peserta untuk mencari Nobunaga,, eh ternyata dia blum ketemu juga, Nobunaga udah masuk dari tadi (lewat apaan tuh?)

Aya : "Nobunaga,,, kok bisa cepat kesini?"

Nobunaga : "Itu mah udah biasa kaleee,,,, 'kan aku si raja setan.."

Okuni : (penasaran) "Kok gemar nyanyi?"

Nobunaga : " 'kan diajarin istri gue (WTF...)"

Aya : "Oke oke pastinya nyanyiin Jangan Menyerah by D'Masiv"

Nobunaga : "ehm...(mainin gitar -beli, nemu apa nyolong?- ) _tak ada manusia  
yang terlahir sempurna  
jangan kau sesali  
segala yang telah terjadi_

_kita pasti pernah  
dapatkan cobaan yang berat  
seakan hidup ini  
tak ada artinya lagi_

_syukuri apa yang ada  
hidup adalah anugerah  
tetap jalani hidup ini  
melakukan yang terbaik_

_tuhan pasti 'kan menunjukkan  
kebesaran dan kuasanya  
bagi hambanya yang sabar  
dan tak kenal putus asa..._"

author kurang tau,, knapa suaranya dia bisa kayak Ryan D'Masiv...

para juri pun keprok-keprok (?) and Nobunaga LOLOS...

Security : (kecapean) "maaf... Nobunaga-nya... *melotot*" (pingsan)

L dari Death Note (why here?) : *nyeret security ke kolong kubur* (orang dia pingsan malah 'is dead'...)

* * *

di chap ini cukup nista ya? PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

maap klo update-nya lama,,,, gw brusaha bwt ngetik yg lucu-lucu TT_TT

oke lanjut

* * *

well,, sekarang pesertanya adalah NAGAMASA and OICHI! (sorry ya yg Okuni,, dia 'kan juri...)

Aya : "Kalian berpasangan ya?" *pasang tampang bego*

Okuni : "Yaiyalah..." *n'jitak Aya* "Kamu 'kan dri Uesugi,, makanya kmu gak tau..."

Nagamasa : *bawa gitar* (biar nandingin brother-in-law-nya) "Kami pengen nyanyi lagu 'Jangan Memilih Aku' dri Mas Anang feat. Mbak Syahrini.."

Lu Xun : "Okay! Silahkan nyanyi..."

Nagamasa : *maen gitar*

Oichi : "_Terenggut hatiku terpanah asmara  
Sedih suka sirna sudah  
Bila kau jadi milikku  
Memang lukaku belum sembuh semua  
Juga dukaku belum sirna semua..._"

Nagamasa : "_Jangan memilih aku  
Bila kau tak sanggup setia  
Kau tak mengerti aku  
Diriku yang pernah terluka_..."

Oichi : "_Jangan memilih aku  
Bila kau tak bisa setia  
Kau tak mengerti aku  
Diriku yang pernah terluka...  
Cinta..._"

kalo Oichi suara udah kayak Syahrini betulan,,, tapi klo Nagamasa... suaranya jauh lebih KEREN dri mas Anang... *digampar Anang*

Lu Xun : "Wow..." *keprok keprok*

Sakon : "Well, kalian lulus semua... "

Nagamasa + Oichi : "Makasih.."

* * *

nah sekarang giliran GAN NING + LING TONG!

wew,, suaranya gimana ya?

Lu Xun : "Whoa my best friends! By the way mo nyanyi lagu apa?"

Ling Tong : "wahh,, kayaknya 'Ingatlah Hari Ini' by Project Pop deh..."

Okuni : "Oke,, silahkan nyanyi..."

Gan Ning : "_Kawan dengarlah yang akan aku katakan  
Tentang dirimu setelah selama ini  
Ternyata kepalamu akan s'lalu botak_ *nunjuk foto Dian Wei -?-*_  
kamu kayak gorila_ *nunjuk foto Meng Huo -double ?-*

Ling Tong : "_Cobalah kamu ngaca, tuh bibir balapan  
Daripada gigi loe kayak k'linci  
Yang ini udah preman _(diganti hehehehe)_ suka marah-marah_-" *nunjuk Gan Ning*

Gan Ning : "APA! APA!" *ngejewer kuping Ling Tong*

Ling Tong : "_kau cacing kepanasan.._

_Tapi ku tak peduli  
Kau s'lalu di hati..._"

Gan Ning + Ling Tong : "_Kamu sangat berarti, istimewa di hati  
S'lamanya rasa ini...  
Jika tua nanti kita t'lah hidup masing-masing  
Ingatlah hari ini..._"

hahaha suaranya saia gak tau nih...

Lu Xun : *keprok keprok* "WOW KEREN SEKALI BRO!"

Sakon : "Yap lolos lagi deh..."

Gan Ning : "_Berhasil berhasil berhasil yeah!_" (hei kok jadi lagu Dora sih?)

* * *

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW! and Request lgi klo punya ide (kec. Sakon, Aya Gozen, Okuni, and Lu Xun)


	10. Chapter 9

OVERLORD AZER KHUSHRENADA! request-mu aneh-aneh aja dah ok,,, gw bakalan lebih humor lagi, gw bakal, gw bakal, gw bakal, gw bakal, gw bakal- *dihajar sama pembaca* yayayaya lanjut

Iklan Menyelonong Part 3 : Mie Sedaap! (hebat bener milih pemainnya ya...)

* * *

Di Edo... saat perayaan kemenangan Eastern Army di Sekigahara (sesuai dengan sejarahnya...)

Ieyasu : "Ayo! Makan bareng!"

di Rumah Ina...

Ina : "Papah gak ikut ya.."

Tadakatsu : *lagi baca koran -?- terus geleng-geleng*

TOK! TOK! TOK! udah tau Tadakatsu ngumpet...

Ina : *buka pintu*

Ieyasu : "Mana papamu?"

Ina : "Aku gak punya papa... " *nangis gaje*

Ieyasu : *ikut-ikutan nangis gaje* "Kasian... padahal... ada mie Sedaap..."

Tadakatsu : *laper* *kluar dari umpetan* "KAMU 'KAN PUNYA PAPA!"

Ieyasu : "HAYUK!" *ngajak Tadakatsu pergi ke sana*

Ina : "NAH LO?" *jawsdrop*

Promosi : Mie Sedaap,,, soal kata bisa bohong,, soal rasa gak bisa bohong

disitu udah ada Hanzou -dia bisa makan mie? so what aja deh...- , Kiyomasa,,, Masanori,, dan ofiser lainnya,, Ina jadi ikutan makan mie...

MIE SEDAAP,,, SEDAP!

* * *

oke back to the show!

Okuni : "Oia,,, Kenshin suruh balik lagi, donk!"

Kenshin : *udah dateng dari tadi*

Okuni : "OMG..." *kaget*

Aya : "pasti nyanyi lagu 'Topeng' 'kan?"

Kenshin : "Yoi,, kak" *mulai nyanyi* "_Kudapat melintas bumi,  
kudapat merajai hari  
Kudapat melukis langit,  
kudapat buatmu berseri  
Tapi kudapat melangkah pergi  
Bila kau tipu aku disini,  
kudapat melangkah pergi  
Kau dapat cerahkan aku,  
kau dapat buatku berseri  
Kau dapat buatku mati,  
kau dapat hitamkan pelangi  
Tapi kudapat melangkah pergi  
Bila kau tipu aku disini,  
kudapat melangkah pergi..._

_Tapi buka dulu topeng_(monyet,, 'kan dia nyanyi topeng,, saia bilang monyet XD *PLAKKKKK*)_mu,  
buka dulu topeng_(monyet)_mu  
Biar kulihat warnamu,  
kan kulihat warnamu..._

suaranya rada false =_="a...

Aya : "gagal maning gagal maning..." (baca : gagal lagi...)

Kenshin : *kluar gak bilang bilang*

TBC...

* * *

maap klo chap ini nggak gaje bin lucu,, PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

hallo semua guys! maaf menunggu lama, soalnya banyak tugas sekolah di SMP, jujur aja gue di RSBI aja gue lagi nggak enak banget, gara-gara "tugas-yang-harus-diselesaikan" gitulah -_-

terus dokumen gue yang dulu hilang semua huwaaaaaaaaaa -lebe-

sekarang ini banyak review-nya jadi saya agak pusing nih mau yang mana, terserah mending berurutan ato nggak, terus mana mau minta char yang udah di 'tes' 'kan pusing -_- ups malah curhat, lanjut

Musou Idol chap ke-10 (soalnya ada chap 0-nye alias intro dulu hehe :3) bikinan saya, tapi kalo game-nya bukan punya saya, melainkan KOEI

ARE YOU READY GUYS? PUT YA GUNS ON! -logat Masmun SB- (readers: HOI! UDAH JANGAN BANYAK BACOTNYA! -author digebuk massa-) yoyoyo, oke...

* * *

Suatu hari -alah- di Curien Mansion -PLAK- ups salah, yang bener tempat audisi MI, bener-bener kaco saya (saya penggemar gilanya the House of the Dead lhooo! -PLAK), oya disini saya (author) beraksi hehehehe

Author (Saya): "hoi jurinya, pada kemana nih? terus cuma elu doang, Okuni!"

Okuni: "pada liburan! emangnya kenapa?"

Author: "ajiaaaah... liburan kagak ngajak-ngajak, gila bet.. WATEPER LAH, gue jadi pengganti mereka ntar klo mereka balik kesini, gua potong gaji mereka -?- !" *kesel karena mereka yang sableng -Sakon ama Lu Xun- sedang liburan-*

Aya: "sabar bu, orang sabar pantatnya lebar -?- sudah sudah sudaaaah *gaya ngomong ala Nunung*..."

Author: "bae peduli! oke sekarang siapa yang tampil nih?"

dari jarak 1 meter dari arah pandangan para juri, ada orang yang menerobos masuk layaknya dia difoto karena disangka Irfan Bachdim -?- siapakah mereka? dialah Masamune Date

Masamune: -ngos-ngosan abis dikejer para fans-

Author: "MASMUN? tumben lo masuk peserta MI?"

Masamune: "MENEKETEHEK! mereka aja bilang suara gue bagus, makanya gue dipaksa jadi peserta MI! TAU?"

Author + Aya: "sabar pak, orang sabar pantatnya lebar -?-"

Masamune: "iyaiya.. apa udah mulai audisinya?"

Author: "yaudah, mo nyanyi lagu apa? monggo.."

Masamune: "AHA! lagu Yovie and Nuno dengan Manusia Biasa! hehehe"

Okuni: "Aha bukannya iklam modem itu ya?"

Author: *jitak Okuni* "bukan neng, ngawur bet lu"

Aya: "sudah sudah sudaaaaah~! ayo Masmun nyanyiin"

Masamune: "EKHEM! -lagu andalan (?) udah dimulai- _Masih kuingat selalu..._

_Saat kau berjanji padaaku... Takkan pernah ada, cinta yang lainnya_

_Terasa begitu indaaah... Tapi semuaaa berbeeda.._

_Saat kau kenali dirinya... Sadarkah dirimu, diriku terluka. _

_Saat kau sebut namanya..._

_Aku memang manusia biasa, yang tak sempurna, dan kadang salah..._

_Namun dihatiku hanya satu, cinta untukmu luar biasaa.._"

seleselah nyanyian Masamune, tapi suara wauuuuw...

Author: "EDAN SUARANYAAAA! KEREN BET!" -thumbs up-

Aya: "bagus nak, pertahankan terus"

Okuni: "ETTO, mana mungkin dia menahankan suaranya -?- ? betewe, BAGUUUS BAGUS!"

Masamune: "yayayaya wateper kalian ngomong apa.."

Author: "yaudah, lu lolos ke babak berikutnya oke?"

Masamune: "OH IYA? arigatou gozaimasuta! WOOHOO!"

Aya: -sigh-

Masamune langsung keluar dari tempat audisinya, entah napa feelingnya tidak akan diketahui oleh kalian semua -PLAK-

Author: sekarang sape nih? -goblok-

Aya + Okuni: *tereak didepan telinga author* "SAPE LAGI KALO BUKAN INA?"

Author: *budek* "buset dah, sabar dikit napa woy! orang sabar disayang tuhan, you know? okelah, MANA INA-NYE?"

Okuni: "gatau neng..."

Aya: "diculik."

Okuni + Author: "WHAT THE F*CKING HELL!"

Aya: "bercanda. tuh..." *nunjuk Ina*

Okuni + Author: (dalem ati: EBUSET! CEPET AMAAAAAAT! -lebay mode-)

Ina: "halo..." -nyapa-

Aya + Okuni + Author: "hai..."

Ina: "hai.." -nyapa lagi-

Aya + Okuni +Author: "halo.."

Ina: "halohalohai..."

Aya + Okuni: "haihaihalo.."

Author: "UDAH WOOOOY!"

Ina: "ups, sorry -sweatdrop-"

Author: "yosh, mo nyanyi opo?"

Ina: "mo nyanyi... Oh! by SNSD a.k.a Girls' Generation, ada yang tau?"

Aya: "gatau"

Okuni: "gatau juga."

Author: "yeee gatau K-Pop, ANE YANG TAU GAN! -logat kaskus-"

Ina: "oke sippo sippo, mule sekarang?"

Author: "iye mbak, monggo"

oke, Ina starts singing it! cekidot..

Ina: "_Jeone aldeon naega anya__, __Brand New Sound_

_Saerowojin nawa hamkke__, __One More Round_

_Dance Dance Dance__, '__Till we run this town_

_Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be, Down Down Down Down_

_Hey oppa najom bwa nareul jom barabwa__  
__Cheomiya ireon nae maltu Ha!__  
__Meorido hago hwajangdo haetneunde__  
__Wae neoman nareul moreuni_

_Dugeun dugeun gaseumi tteollyeowayo__  
__Jakku jakku sangsangman haneun georyo__  
__Eotteohge hana kotdae nopdeon naega__  
__Malhago sipeo_

_Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae__  
__Ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae__  
__Sujubeuni jebal utji mayo__  
__Jinsim ini nollijido marayo__  
__Tto babogateun mal ppunya..._"

beginilah nyanyian Ina... yaampon

Author: "ASEEK SUARA EUY!" XD

Aya + Okuni: "oh jadi gini ya lagunya, bagus tuh!"

Author: "artinya SELAMAT! ANDA LOLOS KE BABAK BERIKUTNYA!"_  
_Ina: "YEEEEY!"

===TO BE CONTINUED===

omake? kalo iya ayo lanjut (WOY INI DAH PANJANG!)

Ina: "hai.."

Aya + Okuni: "halo.."

"halo..."

"hai..."

"haihaihaihaihalo.."

"halohalohalohalohai.."

"halhalhalhalhalhalhalal -?- hai.."

"haihaihaihaihaihaihaihalo.."

Author: "GENDENG LO SEMUA! INI BUKAN WARRIOR GATHERING!"

Ina + Aya + Okuni: "..."

* * *

sip karena ada tugas menumpuk, wassalam (sorry for non-moslem XD)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 of Musou Idol**

(maap curhat bentar) betewe, gue dah lama gak aktif disini, AND THE LAST SEMESTER EXAM FOR ME IS ALREADY OVER! XD oiya buat Yurianna Shan Liu, sekarang setting buat char DW adalah DW7 (luncurnya aja dah lama gimana lagi *plak) gue sih setuju banget, kasian 'kan newcomers-nya XDD

OK! Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, Warriors Orochi aren't belong to me, it's KOEI's :D

**WARNING:** this chapter contains mixture languages, OOC-ness, and hilarious acting (LOL)

* * *

**IKLAN MODE: MIE SEDAAP - LIE TESTER VERSION**

_Yamazaki, 1582._

_Ada seorang daimyou yang bernama Hideyoshi Hashiba _(tunggu, tunggu! Hashiba apa Toyotomi ya enaknya? Ah udah deh, lanjutin aja!)_ sedang mengeksekusi seorang pengkhianat yang bernama Mitsuhide Akechi, beliau (Hideyoshi) dibantu oleh Magoichi Saika, Sakon Shima, Mitsunari Ishida, dan Nene. Sebelum mengeksekusi, beliau menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang akan diajukan untuk Mitsuhide. Sakon dan Mitsunari, membawa alat yang bisa membuktikan itu bohong ato nggak. _(lama-lama ini majas... Anakromis ya? -ni orang belajar bahasa Indonesia ato apa?- *plak)

Hideyoshi: *dengan tegas dan galak (?) "LO BUNUH TUAN NOBUNAGA YA?"

Mitsuhide: *jawab dengan sok puppy eyes (?) "NGGAK PAK!"

*lie tester membuktikan kalo dia BOHONG

Magoichi: "mesinnya bilang, dia bohong pren!"

Hideyoshi: *marah "KALO NGGAK, TUAN NOBUNAGANYA MANA?" *nyekek Mitsuhide

Nene: "TUNGGU DULU! Kasih aja dia mie sedaap, biar aku yang buatin ya darling!"

*Mie Sedaap siap dihidangkan

Nene: "Nih Mitsuhide makan dulu! Gimana rasanya?"

Mitsuhide: *makan mie sedaap "nggak enak" *makan lagi (ni orang kalo dah bilang nggak enak masih aja dimakan haduuuh...)

*lie tester dibuktiin lagi kalo dia BOHONG lagi

Magoichi: "beuuu, bo'ong lagi"

Hideyoshi: *marah besar

_setelah marahnya Hideyoshi, Nene bakalan replacing kabel tester dari kepalanya Mitsuhide ke lidahnya. _(LOLOLOLOL)

Mitsuhide: *ngejulurin lidah

*lie testernya menunjukkan tulisan "OISHII" (emangnya nama slogan kulkas dari LG? *plak)

* * *

_Di tempat audisi._

Author : *datang secara tiba-tiba

Aya : "Hoi author kemana aje empat bulan kagak pulang-pulang, mirip Bang Toyib."

Author : "WOTDAFAG? Bang Toyib mah **tiga hari** neng! Oia, gua punya spesial buat lo, ONLY YOU!"

Aya : "Apaan tuh?"

Author : *nyihir kayak Harry Potter "Karena mukamu mirip dengan LOMO, maka gua akan nyihirmu! MUTATUM, GALAUKEPRETKEPRET (?)"

Aya : "apa-apaan nih..?" *pingsan

Author : "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BERHASIL BERHASIL BERHASIL HORE! I DID IT! I DID IT!" *ketawa kek Sima Yi + nari gaje ala Dora

Okuni : *dateng kagak karuan "Wew ada apaan nih? LO BUNUH YA BEL?"

Author : "KUAGAK! Urang nyihirin dia jadi anak galau doang kok!"

Okuni : "kapan?"

Author : "tadi!"

Sima Yi : *dari arah yang SUANGAAAAAT jauh "HOI! SAPE SIH YANG KETAWA NIRU-NIRU KEK GUA?"

Author : "Okuni, tutup telingamu" *pake micropon dengan suaranya yang MAX! Ke Sima Yi, tepat pada telinganya "APASIHLO? SUKA-SUKA GUA MO KETAWA KAYAK APA, KAYAK NENEK SIHIR KEK! MASA' MUKAMU LU DISAMAIN AMA ZHANG HE?"

Zhang He: *yang tadinya nangis gara-gara gak lulus sekarang jadi bersin "HA-HA-HASEEEUUUUUUUM (?)! tadi ada yang ngomongin gue, apa gua CANTIK ya?"

Xiahou Yuan: "Alay lu!"

Cao Ren: *muntah ke Zhang He kayak Rico di the Penguins of Madagascar

Author + Sima Yi: *still babbling each other "NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYA" (kok gue ama dia mirip Annoying Orange sih?)

Author : "UDAH DEH SETOP, SETOP SETOOOOOOP!"

Sima Yi : "OK FINE! KITA IMPAS OK?"

Author : "YAUDAH SANA LU BALIK KE TEMPAT KANDANGNYA!"

Sima Yi : "cih!" *pergi

Okuni : *buka telinga "udah ya?"

Author : "yaiyalah udah, sekarang siapa kontestan selanjutnya?"

_tiba-tiba munculah seekor gorilla _(ups *genceted by Xu Zhu)_ I-I mean Xu Zhu! Yang siap untuk bernyanyi._

Author : "OMAEGAD IT'S DONKEY KONG WEARS A GIRL COSTUME! (ups *genceted again)"

Okuni : "dia... ngosplay Yuna dari Final Fantasy X? LOLOLOLOLOL"

Author : *nyamber ke Okuni "malah Yuna mirip kamu!"

Xu Zhu: *gak kedengeran omongan mereka "Halo?"

Author : "yo yo gue pengen nanya, ngapain lo masuk MI?" *tampang bengong

Xu Zhu: "oh, biar bisa terkenal dan deket-deket ama tuan Cao Cao" *gay mode

Author : "yucks, I hate yaoi" *ngambek

Okuni : "yaudah deh, lagu apa yang mo dinyanyikan?"

Xu Zhu: "lagu... Conchita-nya Meiko!"

Author : "gua gak tau Vocaloid, neng *ups"

Okuni : "biar gue yang dengerin!"

Aya : *bangun secara galau (?) "AYO NYANYIKAN!"

Author : "GANDENG SIAH!"

Xu Zhu: "_F__ushuu tadayou haitoku no yakata  
__ Kyou mo hajimaru saigonobansan  
Minoke mo yodatsu ryori no kazukazu  
Hitori kui asaru onna no egao  
Kanojo no namae wa BANICA CONCHITA  
Katsute kono yo no bishoku o kiwameta  
Sono hate ni kanojo ga motometa no wa  
Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki_

_ Uyamai tonae yo_

_ Warera ga idai na CONCHITA  
Kono sekai no shokumotsu wa_

_ Subete ga anata no tame ni aru _

_ Kurai tsukuse kono yo no subete  
Ibukuro ni wa madamada aki ga aru  
Aojiroku kagayaku moudoku  
MAIN DISH no SPICE ni saiteki  
Hone no zui made shaburi tsukuse  
Tarinakereba sara ni mo kaburitsuke  
Shitasaki o kakemeguru shifuku  
Bansan wa madamada owarinai_"

Author : "heh Okuni gimana hasilnya?"

Okuni + Aya: "JUELEEEEEEEK BANGET"

Author : "sorry ye ndut *ups kayaknya kagak pantes deh (dalem ati: KASIAN DEH!)

Xu Zhu: *nangis sambil keluar dari audisi

Author : "yaelah gitu aja kok repot" *logat Alm. Gus Dur "yaudah aye mo tidur dulu"

Okuni : "udah sono! Tidur mulu kerjaanya"

-=TO BE CONTINUED=-

* * *

**CATATAN KAKI:** yang gak ngerti istilah di bawah ini silahkan liat ya ^^

Oishii = bahasa Jepangnya "sedaap" (sengaja pake bahasa Jepang biar settingnya juga di Jepang ^^;)

Mutatum = bahasa Latinnya "berubahlah" ^^

Lomo = bahasa gaulnya mirip MONYET /LOL

Haseum = bahasa Sundanya "asem", tapi temen sekelas gue suara bersinnya kek gitu.

Gandeng/Gandéng = bahasa Sundanya "berisik"

siah = bahasa Sundanya "elo" tapi informal (formalnya itu _anjeun)_ banget (menurut orang Sunda, bahasa kasar)

OKE SEKIAN DISINI DULU, AND **REVIEW** PLEASE! *maksa *ditendang


End file.
